Generally, soft luggage cases of which I am aware are equipped with openings providing access to the internal (interior) storage space thereof, so that articles may either be placed therein or removed therefrom. Such cases have a fixed quantity of internal storage space for holding articles, such as clothing. Opening and closing of these openings is usually provided for by a zipper formed about this opening.
Soft luggage cases of the above-mentioned variety are particularly disadvantageous in that, especially if the fixed quantity of internal (interior) storage space provided is not completely filled, shifting of the articles carried therein is likely to occur, which is undesirable, or worse, damaging thereto. Such cases are further disadvantageous in that the length of the zipper limits the size of the opening to the interior storage space. This condition is problematic when larger sized articles need to be placed therein. Preferably, this zipper (and the access opening) should extend over at least three of the sides of the case, so that when unzipped along its entire length, the lid of the bag may be pivoted outwardly at least substantially 180.degree. from the remainder of the case. Additionally, when top loading bags, such as that of the variety illustrated in FIG. 1 are involved, it is difficult to remove articles from the bottom of the case without disturbing the articles positioned thereabove.
In an attempt to alleviate the disadvantages mentioned above, a luggage case having an adjustable size has been proposed having vertically spaced webbing secured to the entire periphery of the lower end of the case. Each webbing is fitted with a respective zipper which, when the webbing is collapsed, may be zipped reducing the size of the container, and which, when unzipped, allows the size of the container to be increased. In this manner, the size of the luggage case may be adjusted as necessary to avoid the trouble of the interior storage space being either too large or too small. However, the length of the access opening (and the zipper) of such luggage does not extend over a length of at least three of the sides of the case. Accordingly, such cases still have the disadvantages associated with having a limited opening to access the interior storage space.
Therefore, it can be seen that there remains a need to provide a soft body luggage case which zips open, so that the lid may be pivoted outwardly substantially 180 degrees from the remainder of the case and which is adjustable in size.